


Proud

by creativwritingmind



Series: Ella [13]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	Proud

"And that is why my dad is the best policeman in whole Ohio!" the young boy ended, grinning proudly as his classmates cheered at him. Nodding in his fathers direction Mrs. Langley stood up from her desk. "Thank you Billy, and of course thank you Mr. Bort you've taken time from your very responsible job to be with us today!" While the duo sat down again Mrs. Langley looked down on her sheet. "So, who's next? Ah, right, Ellana Joseph and her father Tyler." Trying not to sound to unnerved Mrs. Langley flashed one her brigthest smiles. Not that she did know Elanas father all to much, but she did know what he did for a living and it wasn'T exactly what the resolut teacher called an good example for little children. Yet, "Bring-your-father"s day was "Bring-you-father"s day and so she had to let that happen. Lingering in her thoughts the teacher hadn't gotten immediatly that Ellana had not only walked up with her father and taken place on the seats in front of the class, but a second man were with them, who gave Mrs. Langley nearly a heartattack. Tyler Joseph himself was hard to bear for her with his tattoos and his strangely dark looks, but the guy with the nosering, the tattood sleeve and the green hair was certainly not what she had wanted to show her class. She just opened her mouth to comment that propper clothing were required and ripped jeans wouldn't reach that standard, when Ellana cleared her throat and started to speak. "My name is Elana, and this are my two daddys." Trying to sink into the ground Mrs. Langley avoided the shocked glances of the other parents and prayed to god this would be over soon, when Ella just added another speer into her misery. "I think I have to explain...they are not like gay or something...ok, technically Josh is..." "Ella!" hissing from the corner of his mouth the punk-looking man blushed bright red while the girl got on completly unfazed. "...but they are not together like that. They are best friends. This is my real daddy, Tyler. And this is his best friend, Josh. As long as I can think both of them were always there for me, alongside with mummy, and that's why I feel like I needed to bring them both here today." A reliefed sigh went through the parents rows, while the kids starred at Ella attentive. She had something on her that drew the others in, that was a credit Mrs. Langley had to give her. 

 

"So, my daddys are heroes." Taking a sharp breath Tyler started to sport the same red as his friend, who couldn'T help but raise a hand to his eyes and try not to look too uncomfortable. "That sounds pretty pretentious, but it isn't. I'll explain. My daddys are musicians. My real dad, Tyler, founded a band when he was a teen. Josh later came into that band and they happened to become a duo. Their name was Twentyone Pilots." A few of the parents seemed to recognise something now and listened closer, while Mrs. Langley tapped her foot inpatiently on the floor. "Tyler sings and plays piano, and Ukulele and he plays a lot of other instruments too. Josh is drumming and making cool sounds with computers. That all might not seem very herolike to you..." Asserting pleased that she had all eyes on her Ella hopped off her stool and pulled a DVD out of her backbag, handing it her confused teacher. "Can you show that please?" The tension in the room went to a max when Mrs. Langley seemed to ponder to stop this for a second, but then gave in and Ella returned to the two men who both hissed quietly "What the heck, Ella?" and "Are you insane, babe?" at her. When the first picture on the screen showed up and everyone looked there Tyler and Josh allowed themselves to sink into the stools they were sitting on and sigh tortured, while Ella got on with new found vigor. "I wanna show you a few interviews a friend of my dads did when they were touring the world. And with the world I mean the world. They were everywhere on this planet, playing for thousands of people, doing TV shows and winning awards...They even got a grammy. But the more important thing to me is that they did this to people." Starting the video Mrs. LAngley leaned back then and crossed her amrs. This had gotten at least interesting somehow. She had known Ellanas dad was into musicbuisness but not that he had been that big. 

 

A young girl appeared on the screen, wearing a T shirt with the bandname, obviously waiting outside of a venue. "Why are you here today?" A voice from the off asked and she bit her lip nervously, then smiled and stretched her arm towards the camera. The pale skin there were covered with old scars, and Mrs. Langley wanted to stop the video when the girl started to talk. "I did this to myself for a long time, until I found them. Twentyone Pilots music has changes me. It has saved my life. I'm clean of cutting for a year now, and today I'm going to celebrate that." The scene switched to another place, another line, where a young man sat on the floor talking to other people. "Why I'm here?" he said, looking at the cam with intense eyes, "I'm here because my brother, Dough, was their biggest fan. He wanted to be at this concert today, we have bought the tickets months ago. He had an accident though...two weeks since then. Dough died. I'm...I'm here because...I wouldn't be able to survive this without them, their music, and the friends I found through them." The scene switched again and another fan spoke, and then another. The room had gotten silent and nobody dared to even breath to loud. After a few interviews the video did a switch to a stage setting, showing thousands of people, and the two men on stage. "Listen...I want you to know..." a much younger version of Tyler started, "that you've made it! You're here today and no matter what you went through...you've made it! So for tonight...for this moment, in this room...let go of everything that pulls you down...and let's celebrate that we're alive." A tune of a song set in and soon changed into a live version of a very special song, that seemed to set the kids in a frenzy. By time of the second "Let's go!" they were jumping around the room, and some of the adults couldn't hide their smiles on that. When the video finally ended Ella stood up and took a deep breath. "I think this shows why I think my daddys are heroes. When I'm grown up, I want to be like them. Not necessarily making music, I want to go my own ways. But I wanna inspire people to stay alive. Because that's what they are doing for me every day." 

 

It took a while until the cheers subsided this time. It took a while until the three of them could sit down beside each other again, after a lot of people had wanted to talk to Tyler and Josh and Ella was surrounded by her classmates. When they finally could slip back into their seats Ella smiled felicitously as she felt both of her hands being laced in bigger ones in a silent thank you.


End file.
